


Gone Gone Gone

by Snoozing_Hippogriffs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I come back with mild porn, It will probably continue, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoozing_Hippogriffs/pseuds/Snoozing_Hippogriffs
Summary: Sometimes a guy can't help himself. And sometimes a guy gets lucky.





	Gone Gone Gone

Poe was a goner. He had tried everything he could think of to forget the sight of you working on his precious X-wing, drenched in sweat, with some grease brushed across your neck. Nothing had worked, however. In fact, you were in his thoughts now more than ever. He had asked you to work on his X-wing, even though he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, all because he wanted to talk to you more. 

That may have been the worst mistake of his life or the best, depending on how you look at it. You had asked him to stick around so you could ask him questions about how he wanted things done, which made his life living hell. 

The pants you wore most were slightly too tight, and the fact that you were bent over machines all day didn't help matters any. Poe couldn't exactly leave, so he stayed and damn it all to hell if he couldn't enjoy the view while he was at it. He was thinking though all of the screws and bolts that made up his precious piece of machinery to prevent some holoporn quality thoughts from entering his head, when you voice cut through his preoccupied mind. 

“Poe..”

“Huh?” He was dragged out of his own head to see you staring at him curiously. “Sorry, did you say something?”

“I asked you whether or not you could pass me that wrench? Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh God, sorry.” He handed it to you as you bent back over the engine. Your shirt had ridden up every so slightly to show the black lace panties peeking out. Poe might act all suave and like such a ladies man but when it came down to someone he actually liked, he became a blushing mess. God help him. He really had to get out of here before his porn worthy thoughts were back and his pants grew a little tighter. So he mumbled an apology and retreated from the hanger to his room. 

Poe sat down on his bed and tugged off his shirt. It was as hot as Tatooine in here. Thoughts of you flooded his mind. Dirty ones; his mother would be ashamed. Against his better judgment, he rubbed himself through his pants with his palm, throwing his head back and letting out a groan as he did. Jesus, it had been way too long. It was nearly impossible to get off at the base, people were always walking past Poe’s room. 

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his dick out, slowly stroking himself to full hardness. His thumb brushed over the sensitive slit at the head and he let out a gasp. His hand increased in speed as he imagined your hand instead of his. 

“Fuck, (Y/N)!” He cried out, not really caring if anyone heard him, well that was until the door opened slowly. Then, he found he really did care. Well shit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You had noticed that Poe had left and honestly, you were a little surprised he didn't stay longer. You liked talking to him a lot. Probably more than was healthy. So when he asked you to work on his X-wing, you were more than happy to help. 

You were almost done when you decided to find Poe to ask him about a loose panel. You had walked all the way to Poe’s door when you heard a groan from inside. You were about to leave when you heard your name being called from within. So naturally you opened the door slightly. The sight you were greeted with shocked you a little bit. 

There was Poe, in all of his gorgeously sweaty glory, with his head thrown back calling your name out. His hand stilled on his cock as the door creaked open. He turned towards you with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. He almost looked apologetic. 

“Jesus, (Y/N), I can explain!” He stuttered out. 

“You don't have to explain yourself to me.” You said, your eyes darkening. “Do you want some help with that?” You nodded at his flushed length. He turned an even darker red, if that was possible and visibly shivered. He then nodded. You sank to your knees in front of him and wrapped a hand around him, relishing in the sound he made when you did. You stroked him slowly until he cried out. 

“Shit, (Y/N), I never took you for a tease.” You hummed and licked a stripe up the underside of his length. You wrapped your lips around him and relished in his cock pressing hot and heavy against your tongue. You took his hand and placed on your head, where his fingers tangled in your hair, guiding you up and down on his dick. 

Hollowing your cheeks, you took him in until he hit the back of your throat, almost making you gag. You wrapped your hand around his length, the speed of your hand increasing until he was coming down your throat with the sound of your name being ripped from his throat gracelessly. 

You pulled off him and Poe dragged you up for a kiss, tasting himself on your tongue. You pressed up against him, relaxing in his warm arms. 

“(Y/N), I don't want this to just be a one time thing. I really like you.” His eyes almost pleading with you. 

“I like you too, Poe. You idiot!” You kissed him again. You pulled him closer until your lips brushed his ear. “Next time we do this I want to ride you through the mattress. Prepare yourself, pretty boy.” You whispered to him. Then you got off the bed, straighten your clothes and walked out the door, leaving a very dazed Poe in your wake, his pants still open and a bewildered look on his face. 

“Oh mother of fuck, what did I get myself into?” He sighed. Well, now he had something to look forward to besides flying, which was seriously saying something. Shit, maybe he was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK! At least for a little while. Feel free to come yell at me on Tumblr. My writing blog is dameron-more-like-damn-son


End file.
